


Nostalgia

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Loneliness, Memories, Preseries, Thanksgiving
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preserie. I sentimenti ostili di Sam verso le feste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

“Sei sicuro di non voler venire con me?” La voce di Jessica gli arrivava ovattata dalla stanza a fianco. Sam non distolse l'attenzione dal libro di testo neanche per un secondo; in fondo la risposta a quella domanda, che la sua ragazza gli stava ripetendo da una settimana, era sempre lo stesso.  
“Grazie, ma preferisco restare qui a studiare.”  
“Sam!” Stavolta la voce gli giunse nitida e il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo. Jess se ne stava vicino alla porta aperta e lo guardava supplichevole. “Nessuno dovrebbe stare solo per il Giorno del Ringraziamento.”  
“Jess, sto bene.” Sam sospirò e poi riservò un sorriso dolce alla sua ragazza. “Davvero, sto bene e starò bene. Non preoccuparti per me. Devo prepararmi per il prossimo esame e volevo cercarmi un altro lavoretto per queste feste.” C'era dell'altro e la donna lo sapeva, ma Sam non aveva intenzione di parlargliene e non insistette.  
“Ok, però se cambi idea, chiamami. Papà e mamma sarebbero felici di rivederti” disse, avvicinandosi per dargli un bacio prima di tornare in camera da letto a preparare la valigia.  
Sam la seguì con lo sguardo e cercò di studiare, ma ormai la sua mente si era persa nei ricordi.  
Come poteva dirle che odiava i pranzi di famiglia perché gli rammentavano che lui una vera famiglia non ce l'aveva mai avuta? Come poteva spiegarle che lui e suo fratello trascorrevano i giorni di festa da soli in attesa di un padre, troppo impegnato ad inseguire i suoi demoni per occuparsi di loro?  
Il giovane sospirò e cercò di concentrarsi sul manuale, chiudendo fuori da sé quei ricordi carichi di dolore. E di nostalgia.


End file.
